Into the Archives
by StorySmall
Summary: A collection of the unfinished stories of Gravity Falls
1. Bike

"_I found my bike."_

"_That's cool. Where'd you find it?"_

"_In my garage."_

"_What? No way!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who would steal a bike, then give it back?"_

"_I'm pretty sure I know who."_

"Dipper! Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you!"

Dipper's heart skipped a beat. Wendy wanted to talk to him. Either this meant something really good or really bad, he was sure of it.

"Yeah? What's…"Dipper stopped. Robbie was standing next to Wendy behind the counter…and he was smiling. That meant something really bad. Dipper quickly glanced around the room. They were alone.

"Good news, someone returned Robbie's bike yesterday," Wendy said happily, quite a contrast to the sinking feeling it gave Dipper.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no. oh no._

"They left a note," Robbie said as he handed Dipper a piece of notebook paper. Written in pencil was this text:

_Robbie,_

_Sorry about stealing your bike. __We __I didn't damage it, so please don't get upset._

_Anonymous_

Dipper swallowed hard. "Wow, good for you, Robbie," he said, handing back the note.

"Any idea who might have done it?" Robbie asked, his voice hinting at the inevitable.

Wendy laughed, "Robbie seems to think you did it, isn't that crazy?"

_Oh man._

"Heh, yeah, crazy."

"_Did _you do it?" Robbie asked, a smirk playing on his face.

_Dead…I'm so dead._

"Well, not exactly," Dipper said slowly, rubbing his arm.

"What?" The smile quickly fell from Wendy's face, "Dipper, did you-?"

"It's a really long and complicated story."


	2. Bearings

Mabel awoke with a start, which was unfortunate as a solid something or other was positioned directly above her forehead when she shot up.

"Ow!" She cried, throwing her head back on the hard floor below her. Mabel covered her face with her hands and let out a low growl as both sides of her head throbbed simultaneously. Slowly, she pulled her fingers away from her eyes and blinked to clear the stars from her vision. To her surprise, aside from the annoying bright dots that appeared when she closed her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Mabel stretched her hands up to feel for whatever she had knocked her head against before and her fingers landed on what felt like a wooden beam. Mabel gently pulled herself into a seated position and looked all around her. She still couldn't see anything.

"What the heck?" Mabel jumped when she heard another voice from somewhere beyond her.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on?" Said yet another voice.

"Dudes, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Are you seeing nothing?" That voice Mabel recognized immediately as Wendy's.

"Yeah."

"Wait, hello? Who's all there?" That one sounded like Dipper.

There was a jumbled chorus of "I'm here" or "Me" from all different points around Mabel.

"Okay wait, one at a time," was that Wendy's boyfriend? "Robbie is here," Yep.

"Lee over here!"

"Lee? Where are you man?" Said a different voice.

"I'm over here!"

"Where?"

"I'm waving!"

"Nate is obviously here," Wendy butted in, "Wendy is over here."

"Tambry here, and I can't find my phone!"

"Mabel's over here!" Mabel spoke up, habitually raising her hand and knocking it against something. She hissed and withdrew her arm.

"Thompson, over here!"

"Wait, Mabel, you're here to?" Wendy called.

"Yeah."

"Where is here? Oh yeah, Dipper's here too!" Dipper said quickly.

There was a pause, then Wendy shouted out, "Is anyone else here?" There came no reply.

"Okay guys, is everyone okay?" Wendy asked, and Mabel heard something shuffling around to her left.

There were scattered yep's and yeah's.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper's voice sounded farther away than everyone else's.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she called back.

"Does anyone know where the heck we are?" Robbie shouted.

Just then a small blue light appeared to Mabel's right.

"Guys, I found my phone!" Tambry shouted, shining the light all around.

"Everyone move to Tambry!" Wendy ordered, and immediately there was two loud _whacks_ and the sound of Nate and Lee groaning. "_Carefully."_

* * *

AN: back from my trip! Here's another silly snippet for you all. I have 4 more starters in my queue, and I decided not to share the ridiculously sad one yet. :)


	3. Body

Dipper didn't usually sleep this late. Only when he stayed up extremely late, or had trouble getting to sleep did he ever stay out longer than Mabel. Even when that happened, Dipper was a light sleeper and would always wake up soon after. That wasn't so today. Today, Mabel had gotten out of bed, gotten dressed, combed her hair, and even started knitting in the other side of the room. Dipper still didn't wake up. The sun began to stream through the window, but Dipper still lay on his side, his body flopped at an awkward angle, with the sheets tangled around his ankles, and an unpleasant gurgle coming from his mouth. Very unusual.

Mabel had just assumed he had a rough night and needed his rest, but this was just weird. Dipper never, ever slept like that.

"Dipper," she said softly in a sing-song voice, "Dipper, wake up." Mabel poked his nose, hoping to get a reaction.

"Go away mom," Dipper muttered, rolling over in the bed to face away from her.

"Dipper?"

"Whazit?" Dipper's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Huh? Where the heck…" he rolled over and saw Mabel standing over him. Dipper shrieked. "GAH! What are you doing in my room?" he shouted, gathering up his comforter, as is to cover his body.

"What are you talking about, Dipper?" Mabel asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Dipper's eyes went wide. "Wait…you did not just call me…"

"Dipper?"

Before Mabel could even stop to think, Dipper was on his feet and was running out the door.

"Wait! What's going on?" she called, chasing after him.

"Bathroom…mirror! I need a mirror!" Dipper shouted desperately. Mabel pointed at the bathroom, not dropping her befuddled gaze from her twin. Dipper broke for the door and slammed it shut behind him. Then, one loud and long scream echoed through the house.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel asked, shoving the door back open.

"Look, what's-your-name!" Dipper shouted, pulling his hair.

"Mabel?" Mabel filled in, motioning to herself, resisting the urge to say "duh".

"I'm not Dipper! This is all his fault and I know it!" Dipper shouted, pacing all around the bathroom.

"If you're not Dipper, then who the heck are you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm Robbie!"

* * *

AN: INVOLVING "SOMETHING MISSING" I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I assure you that the next chapter is still in the works, but unfortunately, working on the story has not been very high on my list of priorities. I will post an update as soon as I can, but until then, thank you very, very much for being so patient. I really appreciate it.


End file.
